Blinded by Love
by LunaxBell
Summary: Tyler is your agaverage girl. Great career and a fantastic life. But when she does to the space project with her uncle Ben, will her life change? The real question is...will she fall in love with Johnny and be blinded by it? Johnny StormXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first story!!! Yaaayy!! Well...I hope everyone likes it. Let me know what you think. Thank you.

I DO NOT OWN THE FANTASTIC FOUR! I JUST OWN TYLER!!!

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"Tylor, wake up its time to go," a voice said to me. I groaned and opened my eyes to see my uncle smiling at me.

"Uncle B, what is it?" I really wasnt a morning person at all. My uncle is Ben Grimm, a very big guy, but not that big. He was my guardian(so to speak, I live with him and Reed in the Baxter Building) right know, seeing as my mom died last year, and my dad is somewhere in Europe on a business trip.  
I got up and kissed Ben on the cheek, "Thanks uncle B," then headed to the bathroom.

My name is Taylor Diaz, I am 21 years old. I am an archeologist who studies Egyptian artifacts. I am not fat but not really skinny, I think I have an athletes body(according to my mom anyway). I am a good height, about 5'7 or 5'9. My hair is a dark black color with some blue tints in it, and is past my sholders; my eyes are a cat like hazel with some green in them (I know weird but that's how I was born). All in all I am an attractive woman, guys love me and girls hate me(story of my life).

Today we are to going to the space station and do some studies on plants, not really sure why, but I'm excited (not about the plant thing, but the space. It was always my dream to go up there.)  
skip some time, we are know at the station, in the locker rooms

"Can I drive Big B?" I always wanted to drive something that big.

"Sorry ,kido, but you cant Sue's brother is driving. You remember him dont you?"

"Wasnt he kicked out of NASA for bringing swimsuit models to a launching port?" I couldnt believe my luck, my one chance to go into space, and I have to go with a guy who brings swimsuit models to NASA. Come on how stupid can you get?  
I'll soon find out

"Wow, who's this beautiful girl?" Johnny asked as soon as he saw me. Can you believe that? Hitting on me without a second thought.

"Names Tylor, Tylor Diaz. I'm Ben's niece." Johnny looked at Ben then back at me, then back at Ben. "Your kidding right? How can someone as hot as you be related to someone like...that." That was it. Next thing Johnny knew, I was being held back by Ben and Reed. Trust me I am not the kind of person who lets others make fun of my family or friends, especailly not my uncle Ben.

skip some time...like about 20 munites after that...

Sue walked in wearing what looked like a jumpsuit, and holding three in her hands. "Wow" Reed whispered, I thought he was talking about Sue (because they use to go out), but boy was I wrong; he walked up to her, grabbed a suit, and started rambling about some science stuff. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!?!?!  
She threw his at him, then handed Ben and Johnny there's.

"Sue? What about me?" I had to ask right? She smiled at me, like I was kid asking a dumb question.

"I had a special make for you. I knew that you weren't going to wear this," and boy was she right, who in their right mind would wear them?  
She led me to another room and showed me the most beautiful suit I have ever seen. It was all black(not blue like the others). I tried it on and fell in love with the two piece suit. The top was like a bra type of thing, it huged my boobs and ended alittle above my stomach; the bottom part was a mini skirt(also black)and it also hugged my bottom part; the shoes where a pair of black pumps. Over all the outfit was soooo me, I hugged Sue and then walked back to the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This is the second chapter to my first story. I do not own the Fantastic Four. I just own Ty. Let me know what you think.

______________________________________________

skip time...in the space...

Ugggg I HATE THIS!!!!! Johnny hasnt stopped hitting on me ever since he saw me in my suit. Yeah I know I look good in it but still, he looks like a lost puppy following me around and its sick!!!  
Finally, I got rid of him(only because he had something to do), I ended up in the control room and found Sue and Von Doom there.

"Marry me Susan," Doom said, yeah not asked said!!  
'Sue would you really marry him?' was my only thought, but of course I didnt get to hear her answer because some alarm type sound went off.  
wonder what that could mean?  
Reed ran in the room, looking scared(and horribly shocked when he saw them together and me in a corner in the room).

"There's something wrong, the cloud seems to be heading this way." He ran out of the room with me and Sue at his heel.

'Not good, not good,' when we reached the cocpit(dont know if that's what its called)we saw Johnny trying to get Ben back on the ship (he was still out in space with the plants). The cloud was getting closer to him, and he was moving slowly because of the lack of gravity.

"Uncle Ben hurry!!!!," I screemed, tears streaming down my face.I felt strong arms embrace me, and pull me towards them. I looked up and saw that it was Johnny, I really didnt care at the moment, I cryed in his chest (he was a head taller than me), while he told me that everything will be fine. That's when everything went black. I dont really remember what happened, except that the cloud reached Ben, then total darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank penny3 who messaged me and told me to fix some things. The chapter are short I know but thats only because I'm afraid that no one will like it. I am going to post two new stories today so please check them out.

Let me know what you think.

I only own Ty.

___________________________________________

Tylor, wake up,"

'dejavu.' I turned my head towards the voice and realized it was Johnny. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness...or I thought I opened my eyes.

"Are you okay?," Johnny's voice said,"your eyes look like there might be glass on them or something." Now I know my eyes are opened, but all I saw was black, nothing else, just black. I sat up and tried to see something, anything like light or shapes or even Johnny's face, but nothing. I was really getting scared, nothing like this happened to me before.

"J-J-Johnny?" I had to make sure he was still in the room, I did not want to be alone right now.

"Yeah? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He sounded conserned and confused, and I felt his body comming closer to me. Once his arm was around my shoulder, I put my face on his chest and cryed. Now he was really worried and confused, I could tell by the way his body tened when I started to cry. "What's wrong Ty?" He hugged me and put his head ontop of mine; I really didnt know what I was going to say, for the first time in my life I didnt have something to say.

"I-I-I t-th-thing t-th-that I'm b-b-b-blind," it was really hard for me to form words, the tears wouldnt let me. Johnny didnt say anything at first, then he kissed my forhead, and hugged me again.

"Dont worry about it Ty," how was I not to worry about it I was freakin blind!! "I'll be your eyes until you get your sight back." Frozen, that's what I was, frozen. How could he be my eyes? I didnt argue but, instead I shook my head yes and pulled away.


End file.
